


The Cursed Child

by Snappy_Snippets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Express, Just a silly little thing, M/M, Yes Really, celebrating The Cursed Child, divorce papers have been signed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_Snippets/pseuds/Snappy_Snippets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy suspects he has been cursed and the name 'Potter' is written all over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Child

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little scene my sick mind came up with a while ago, but today seems like the perfect day to post it. To celebrate the release of the first proper info on 'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child', here is something that will definitely not be featured in the play.

_1st September 2021_

'What d'you get, Scorp?'

Scorpius scrunches up his nose, bites a leg off the chocolate frog and tosses the card at Al.

'Here, you can have another one of those.'

Albus glances at the card and crumples it up in his fist.

'Thanks. The one I've got at home is still enough, though.'

'And what a torment that must be,' Scorpius widens his eyes in exaggerated horror.

James smirks, leaning against the open compartment door.

'Enjoy your life while you still can, lads. I bet someone's unshrinking his luggage as we speak.'

Al and Scorp both stare at James, silent, foreheads creased, eyes frightened.

'What, you don't think we'll be celebrating Christmas together this year? All skipping gaily around one Christmas tree? One big happy family,' James waves his hand in the air.

'Oh, Salazar's balls,' mutters Scorpius.

Al nudges him with his foot and laughs.

'Smile, Scorp! You're going to be a Potter!'

Scorpius narrows his eyes.

'All you sods should be begging us for the right to assume the proud family name of Malfoy,' he hisses.

'Can't really see that happening,' James singsongs.

'Yeah, listen to your big brother, Scorp!' Albus cheers.

Scorpius covers his face with his hands.

'I am cursed.'


End file.
